


𝖌𝖔𝖙𝖍 𝖎𝖍𝖔𝖕

by Dooni_Cabooni, zerimagi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), F/M, I hope I tagged this right, M/M, danganronpa hurted and this is how I'm coping, innuendos, probably a bit OC, somewhat of a crackfic but also a crackfic that is taken to seriously, tags are hard ;(, 𝖌𝖔𝖙𝖍 𝖎𝖍𝖔𝖕 au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24957589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dooni_Cabooni/pseuds/Dooni_Cabooni, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerimagi/pseuds/zerimagi
Summary: Shuichi and Kaito have run out of eggs. Shuichi figures he will just have to starve but luckily for him, 𝖌𝖔𝖙𝖍 𝖎𝖍𝖔𝖕 exists!
Relationships: Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 74





	𝖌𝖔𝖙𝖍 𝖎𝖍𝖔𝖕

Shuichi Saihara rolled over in his bed and struggled to open his tired eyes. The sounds of a morning talk show came from the TV that rested atop his dresser. As he was never one to lounge around in bed all morning, he got right up and made his way to a slightly cramped bathroom to brush his teeth and get ready for the day. He was mindful of the stacks of paper strewn across his floor; files he had meant to organize the previous night but had fallen asleep before he could. Once he had changed and brushed his teeth, he entered the living room with a yawn. He glanced at his phone.  _ Shit. It’s late. How is it already almost noon?  _ he asked himself as he saw empty cans of soda and papers scattered about the coffee table and floor.  _ Kaito must have been working out here last night _ . Shuichi was knocked out of his train of thought when he heard keys jingle as the door opened.

“Hey, man, you’re finally awake! It’s about time. You never sleep this late. I was getting a little worried, if I'm being honest,” Kaito laughed as he entered the apartment. Kaito was his roommate in college. He helped Shuichi become more active and stronger, and Shuichi would help him on his assignments when he had the chance. Shuichi was always there for Kaito, and Kaito was always there for Shuichi. When they both graduated, they had both decided to stay in the city since they could both find a job easily as well as an apartment for cheap. Shuichi was currently working as a private investigator with his uncle and Kaito worked at the Dodonpachi Observatory. They were already used to each other’s schedules and had decided to rent an apartment together as it made sense for them economically. 

“Sorry about that. I had to finish up some reports last night, and I guess I lost track of time. Honestly, I don’t remember falling asleep,” Shuichi said as he yawned again, walking over to the kitchen island and took a seat. He rubbed his eyes and glanced over at his roommate. Kaito appeared to be covered in sweat. He must have just gotten back from one of his morning runs. Kaito pulled the carton of eggs out of the fridge and grabbed a cup from their cupboard. As Shuichi watched Kaito, he heard his own stomach growl.  _ Guess I should probably eat something, _ he thought to himself as he got up off his stool and made his way to the fridge. He saw a bunch of apples on the counter and shook his head.  _ Pancakes could be good,  _ he mused as he opened up the pantry. His eyes scanned the area looking for ingredients. He placed the pancake mix on the counter and went to grab the carton from Kaito. He watched as Kaito cracked the last egg into a cup. Shuichi watched in horror as Kaito downed the egg in one gulp. He cringed at the sight. Shuichi opened the fridge, trying to see if there was anything he could use a substitute for eggs. He went to his phone and googled what he could do. He sighed after doing a quick search, realizing that he would have to go to the store no matter what. 

“You good, man?” Kaito asked.

“Oh, yeah. I just don’t know what to eat,” Shuichi said as he shut the fridge. “I was planning on making pancakes, but it looks like we’re out of eggs now,” he awkwardly chuckled as he gestured to the empty carton of eggs. 

“Ah, shit. I’m sorry, man,” Kaito said as he looked at the empty carton. He placed a hand on his chin and hummed, thinking deeply. He snapped his fingers. “I know! Let’s go to 𝖌𝖔𝖙𝖍 𝖎𝖍𝖔𝖕. It’ll be my treat.” 

Shuichi corked an eyebrow. “Are you sure? It’s nearly noon. Don’t they only serve breakfast?” Kaito began laughing.

“Bro, they’re open all day! You know brunch and breakfast for dinner exist, right?” 

“Oh, yeah. I guess people do that,” Shuichi shrugged. “Still, I don’t know. I don’t want you to have to come out with me just because I wanted some pancakes,” Shuichi trailed off. He worried he was being a burden. He didn’t want Kaito to feel obliged to go with him. It was his own fault he ended up sleeping in so late. Shuichi wondered if he should even go, given that he still had a lot of work to do. 

“Dude, you’ve been working your ass off, and you know I don’t mind! Plus my Maki Roll is working today!” Kaito hummed. Maki was Kaito’s girlfriend of almost four years. They had gotten off to an awful start in college, they were both in the same *class* and had been paired together for a project. Maki gave Kaito the impression that she absolutely hated him. Kaito was infatuated from the start. Shuichi was surprised Maki didn’t file a restraining order the first year they had met. Kaito constantly insisted that they should be workout buddies since they both had a strong interest in fitness. At first, she only accepted because she hoped this would lead to him getting off of her back. Soon, much to her dismay, she began looking forward and actually enjoying their daily workout sessions. It was not long after until they started dating.

“Oh, I see, you just want an excuse to go see your girlfriend,” Shuichi teased. “Alright, fine,” Shuichi said as he reached for his phone on the counter and called for an Uber. 

“Yes!” Kaito cheered as he made his way to the bathroom to freshen up.

* * *

Kaito held the door for Shuichi as they both walked into 𝖌𝖔𝖙𝖍 𝖎𝖍𝖔𝖕. They made their way to the host stand. Maki stood there wearing a short black lace dress ripped and patched together with safety pins. She was zoning out as she traced the design on the menus sitting atop of the stand with her index finger. She began her greeting as she heard the door close. 

“Hello and welcome to 𝖌𝖔𝖙𝖍 𝖎𝖍𝖔𝖕. No, you may not do a wrist check. How many will you be today?” Maki looked up to see the customers. Her eyes widened. “K-kaito?! What are you doing here?” she whisper-yelled. 

“I’m here to see my little Maki Roll!” Kaito cooed as he made grabby hands toward her. 

“I love you, but please do not, and I mean, do not call me that here.” Maki hissed as she glared at Kaito. 

Shuichi definitely felt intimidated as he took in the scenery. He was used to Maki since she was basically being herself, but the heavy rock music blasting and the skulls decorating the place was more than he was used to. 

“Okay, fine,” Kaito grumbled. “Anyway, can Shuichi and I get a table?” Maki nodded as she grabbed two menus and two sets of silverware. She motioned for them to follow her. She kept her head down as she led them through the restaurant. Shuichi deduced that she was embarrassed that her co-workers could see the affection her extravertive boyfriend was trying to show, especially since the restaurant was empty, and there was nothing for most of them to do but gossip. She placed the menus and silverware on the table at their booth. “Enjoy your meal,” she huffed before she leaned down to Kaito and placed a quick peck on his cheek. “I’ll text you after my shift.” 

“Aw, thank you, Maki Roll!” Kaito grinned widely as he said her nickname aloud. She clenched her fists as one of her coworkers snickered from behind her. 

“Maki Roll? That’s a new one!” the voice laughed as it cleared the table next to their booth. Shuichi looked behind Maki to see the owner of the voice. His plum-colored hair curled messily at the ends, framing his face elegantly. Light violet eyes were accentuated by a rim of dark smudged eyeliner. He seemed to fit into this place well. Shuichi could see his ears poking through his hairstyle; they appeared to be covered in piercings. Underneath his apron, he wore a dark purple cropped tank top which showed off his toned sides. He had a black and white checkered bandana tied around his thin-yet-toned bicep paired with skin-tight leather pants that did not leave much room for the imagination. Shuichi mentally scolded himself for staring at that area a little too long. He made eye contact with the voice who shot him a smile. Shuichi’s cheeks began to heat up. He felt as if he could get lost in those piercing eyes. The two stared at each other longer than socially acceptable before Maki walked away with a huff, embarrassed by her coworker. He was snapped out of the gaze. “I’ll be with you two in a minute!” the voice called as he carried the dishes into the back. 

As Kokichi entered the kitchen he saw that Maki was leaning against the counter. Her lips were pressed into a firm thin line. She looked unamused and her arms were crossed. Kokichi let out the laugh he had been trying to hold in. “Maki Roll! Oh my god! Who even was that dude?”

Maki clenched her hands into fists. “Do you want to die?” 

“Oh, I’m so scared.” Kokichi sneered. “You know, if I didn’t know any better I’d say he’s your boyfriend, but how could anyone ever love a edgy bitchl like you?!” Maki was silent, Kokichi took her silence as an answer. “HE IS!” Kokichi exclaimed.

“Shut up and go serve them,” Maki grumbled as she walked out of the kitchen, and made her way back to the front of the restaurant. 

“Wait!” Kokichi called out, stopping Maki in her tracks. “Who’s that guy with him?” 

“That’s Shuichi, his roommate. Now get back to work.”

Kokichi took a deep breath as he walked up to the table. “Hello, boys! I’m Kokichi and I’ll be your server of despair today. Can I get you two started with anything to drink?”

“Oh, um,” Shuichi stuttered, caught off guard by the greeting of the man. “Just a glass of water, please.”

“Ah, so you’re one of those cheapasses,” Kokichi said without hesitation. Shuichi sucked in his breath. Kaito held a hand over his mouth, trying to suppress his urge to laugh out, not wanting to embarrass his friend even more. He was used to the service here. “I’m kidding!” Kokichi laughed as he placed a hand on Shuichi’s shoulder, causing the man to jump. “And for you?” Kokichi said, turning his body to face Kaito. 

“I’ll just have an iced tea,” Kaito replied. Kokichi hummed as he wrote the drinks down on his notepad. 

“Be right back!” Kokichi chirped. 

Shuichi let out a deep breath as he watched Kokichi walk away. “Relax man!” Kaito said as he watched Shuichi begin to tap his fingers nervously against the table. 

“Are they all supposed to be like this?” Shuichi said in a hushed voice as to not offend the workers. 

“Well, yeah. It  _ is _ 𝖌𝖔𝖙𝖍 𝖎𝖍𝖔𝖕 after all,” Kaito replied. Shuichi leaned back into his seat as he saw Kokichi returning. Kaito stared at Shuichi as he watched his friend try to keep his head down, fiddling with his fingers. 

“Here you two go!” Kokichi said as he placed the drinks on the table. He pulled his notepad out once again. “Ready to order?” 

“Yeah,” Shuichi said cautiously. “I’ll just have the short stack of buttermilk pancakes.” 

“Alrighty! And would you like a syrup pentagram on top of your pancakes?” 

“Um, sure,” Shuichi said. He was unsure if he made the correct choice. 

“Awesome!” Kokichi said enthusiastically as he wrote the order on his notepad. 

“I’ll have the breakfast sandwich,” Kaito responded. 

“Would you like your eggs in the shape of a skull?” Kaito nodded and Kokichi finished writing their order. He took their menus and made his way to the kitchen to place their order.

* * *

“Here you two go!” Kokichi said as he placed their respective dishes in front of the two men. 

“Thank you,” Shuichi stammered as Kokichi placed the plate in front of him. 

“Careful now, it’s hot,” he paused, “just like you.” Kokichi winked at Shuichi and placed Kaito’s meal in front of him. 

“You two enjoy your food,” Kokichi said as he sauntered back into the kitchen. Kokichi took a deep breath, trying to calm his heart. He couldn’t believe he just flirted with a customer. This was 𝖌𝖔𝖙𝖍 𝖎𝖍𝖔𝖕! He was supposed to be mean and edgy. He couldn’t stop thinking about the cold, calculating grey eyes of that guy. H Kokichi found it cute how timid he was. He couldn’t help but try to stare at the boy through the window in the kitchen that looked out to the dining area. 

“That’s really fucking creepy, you stalker,” Maki said as she walked into the kitchen, placing silverware into the dishwashing bin. 

“I- uh, um.” Kokichi stammered, trying to pretend Maki didn’t just give him a heart attack. Maki said nothing as she walked off. 

* * *

Shuichi hummed happily as he took another bite of his pancakes. “These are delicious!” 

“I know, right?” Kaito agreed. “I think our waiter has the hots for you,” he said as Shuichi was taking a sip of water. This claim caused Shuichi to begin coughing and choking on his drink. 

“What?” He croaked out. 

“He keeps staring at you! He’s definitely into you! You should slip him your number!” Kaito said as Shuichi shook his head violently. “Come on man! Don’t be a pussy! Do it,” Kaito’s voice was gradually getting louder and louder. Shuichi feared that the other employees would hear him. Especially  _ him _ . 

“Okay, okay! Just be quiet,” Shuichi pleaded with a hushed voice. Kaito laughed and they continued to eat. 

Kokichi made his way out of the kitchen area, noticing both of their plates were empty. “All done here?” he asked as he approached the table. The two nodded as they pushed their plates inward towards him. “I’ll just take these, and I’ll go get your check,” Kokichi said as he grabbed the plates and made his way to the kitchen. He placed their plated in the dishwashing bin and made his way to the register to print their check. He toyed with the idea of slipping the guy his number, but now it was his turn to feel hesitation. Once the check was printed he walked back over and placed it on the table along with a pen. “Take your time, you two!” 

Kaito pulled out his debit card and slipped it into the check holder and filled out the receipt with the pen. Once it was filled out he handed the pen to Shuichi. “Now’s your chance, man,” he said as he slid a clean napkin towards him. Shuchi nodded as he took the pen. He began to write his number out on the receipt. His handwriting was shaky. He took extra caution to make sure the numbers were legible. After he wrote his number, he figured it wouldn’t hurt to add his name. He saw Kokichi coming back to their table. This caused him to panic and crumble the napkin in his hand as he placed his fisted hand in his lap, mentally cursing himself out. 

“I’ll just take this!” Kokichi said as he took the check from Kaito and made his way back to the register. Shuichi released the breath he was holding and placed the napkin back on the table face down to avoid Kokichi seeing it, worried that he might see him as a creep. 

“Shit,” Shuichi murmured, hoping at least his number was still eligible. He pulled out his wallet and grabbed a twenty-dollar bill. 

“You never tip this much!” Kaito laughed

“Oh, well, I guess you can say he was special,” Shuichi blushed. Kokichi made his way back over to the table. 

“Here you go! Don’t worry, I only charged you about five hundred extra!” Kokichi laughed. “Kidding,” he said emotionless. Kaito and Shuichi chuckled nervously. “Have a horrible day you two!” Kokichi said as he began to walk off. 

_ Shit, what if he doesn’t see the tip?  _ Shuichi said to himself in a panic. 

“W-wait,” Shuichi stammered as he stood up. Kokichi turned around. He was shorter than he expected; Shuichi towered over him. 

“Yes?” Kokichi purred.

“Um, here you go,” Shuichi said as he handed Kokichi the twenty-dollar bill along with the napkin. 

“Aw, thank you!” Kokichi smiled. He read the napkin. “Shuichi Saihara.” Kokichi read in a sultry voice. “I like how that sounds!” He cooed. “Come back anytime, pretty boy,” he grinned. Shuichi felt his cheeks begin to heat up. 

* * *

Throughout the rest of the day, Shuichi tried to push the idea of seeing Kokichi ever again out of his head. He figured Kokichi must have gotten hit on by almost everyone who went to that restaurant. Shuichi doubted Kokichi even read the number, convinced he had thrown it out the moment they left, figuring he was too bland to ever catch the eye of someone like him. He tried to busy himself with the piles of paper that needed organizing. 

Maki came over once her shift finished. Her and Kaito hogged the living room. Shuichi decided to board himself up in his room. He laid atop of his bed, listening to the news on his TV mindlessly as he scrolled through his phone, trying to reward himself for finally organizing all of those papers and even cleaning his room up a bit. A notification flashed across his screen

**Hey Shuichi! It’s Kokichi from 𝖌𝖔𝖙𝖍 𝖎𝖍𝖔𝖕! ;)** Shuichi’s mouth dropped open. He couldn’t believe it. He was already convinced that this was a prank set up by Kokichi and/or Maki. As much as he didn’t want to get his hopes up, he didn’t want to leave whoever it was on read. 

**Hi! Not to be that person, but this isn’t a prank, right?** Shuichi immediately regretted every decision in his life he had made up to this very moment. He didn’t want Kokichi to think he had trust issues or was an extremely paranoid person. He placed his hands over his face as he saw the three typing dots pop up. He groaned, his heart beating a million miles per minute. 

**Nope! It’s really me! Kokichi from 𝖌𝖔𝖙𝖍 𝖎𝖍𝖔𝖕!** Kokichi responded. Moments later, a photo of him was sent. He was still wearing his outfit from earlier that day, without the apron. Shuichi could see his toned stomach. He wore a grin on his face. Shuichi felt his heartbeat in his throat and he studied the features of Kokichi. Five minutes had passed and Kokichi sent another message.  **Are you still alive, Shuichi?** Shuichi scrambled to type out a response. 

**Yep! Sorry, I was just looking at your photo.** Shuichi cringed as he read the message over once it was sent. He is making himself out to be a creep. He wished there was a reset button he could press. 

**That enamored by my beauty? Understandable.** **You’re not too bad yourself, though.** Shuichi’s brain was short-circuiting. He dropped his phone and somehow, now his phone was calling Kokichi for a facetime. 

“Wait, shit!” Shuichi cried out in a panic as he tried to cancel it. Suddenly, Kokichi accepted the call. Shuichi mumbled under his breath, “fuck me,” not aware Kokichi’s video had already connected. 

“Is that how you greet every person you call? But don’t worry, I will eventually,” Kokichi laughed as he watched Shuichi’s face turn red. “Honestly, don’t feel embarrassed, I was actually about to ask if I could call you.” 

“Oh, really?” Shuichi said quietly. He wished the earth would reclaim his worthless form. 

“Mhm! You’re a cutie, and I wanted to see you again! So I hope you weren’t hoping you could just give me your number and never hear from me again!” Kokichi cheered.

“Really? You think I’m cute?” Shuichi whispered. He tried to hide the shock he was feeling. “I’d also like to see you again if you really meant that!” Shuichi stammered again. 

“Yep! How about you and I hang out next Friday? We can do whatever you like!” Kokichi winked, Shuichi felt his throat go dry at what Kokichi could be implying. 

“That sounds nice. I’d really like that. A lot, actually.” Shuichi responded. 

“Awesome!” Kokichi sang. “You can come to my place! I’ll send you my address later.” Shuichi let out a yawn. He knew he should go to bed soon, but he didn’t want to end this conversation with him. Kokichi may never talk to him again. “You seem sleepy,” Kokichi cooed. “You should get some rest.”

“Yeah, I know,” Shuichi groaned. Kokichi noticed Shuichi’s hesitance to say goodbye.

“I’ll text you tomorrow morning, okay?” Kokichi smiled as Shuichi’s eyes seemed to light up. “You’re going to go to bed now, right?” Kokichi asked. Shuichi nodded his head. “Good boy. I’ll talk to you tomorrow,” Kokichi hung up the phone. Shuichi’s head was spinning.  _ What just happened? _ he asked himself. His phone was lying atop his chest as he tried to make sense of everything that happened. His phone vibrated again.

**You better be going to sleep now. Goodnight, Shuichi!**

* * *

T hroughout the whole week, Shuichi had trouble focusing at work. He was able to do his job but he found himself becoming distracted, constantly checking his phone, worried he was missing any message Kokichi had sent him. Kokichi had said good morning to him every day and would text him throughout the day, usually complaining about customers and/or his coworkers. Friday couldn’t have come any quicker in Shuichi’s opinion. The moment he clocked out for the day he began to feel nerves coursing through his body. He had gone home and placed his bag on his bed, not bothering to unpack it. After a long day cooped up in a hot and sweaty office he had the strong urge to freshen up 

“Good luck man!” Kaito said as he saw Shuichi making his way to the door. Maki was cuddling into his side, but once she saw Shuichi she quickly sat up and out of the position she was in. 

“Thanks, I’ll text you later. See you guys!” Shuichi said as he began to open the door. 

“Wait! Here, catch these!” Kaito called out. Shuichi turned around to a box flying at his face. He caught the box and read the front.  _ Oh, this is a box of condoms…  _ Shuichi felt his face burning up with embarrassment, but he simply rolled his eyes and threw them back to Kaito. 

“I think you will be needing these more than I will. Have fun,” Shuichi said as he quickly left the apartment, making his way down the building stairs to meet his Uber outside. 

* * *

Shuichi was constantly checking his phone, hoping he was going in the right direction.  _ What do I even say to this guy? Oh my gosh. What if he kills me or something?  _ Shuichi looked out of the car window, wondering if he could roll out of this car.  _ No, this will be fine and I will be okay _ , he repeated to himself. He continued to repeat this to himself as he got out of the car and made his way into the apartment building.  _ Please be the right place, please don’t be some random person that isn’t Kokichi _ , Shuichi prayed silently as he walked up to Kokichi’s supposed apartment. He knocked gently three times. Suddenly, the door swung open and Shuichi felt a weight pull him down. 

“Shuichi! You came! I’m so glad!” Kokichi smiled as he pulled Shuichi into a hug. 

“Uh, yeah!” Shuichi laughed nervously, patting Kokichi on the back. 

“Well, make yourself at home!” Kokichi said as he led Shuichi into his apartment. You could always get a sense of a person based on their house and how neat it was, the colors, arrangement of furniture, etc. Shuichi was an expert at this, especially since he was an investigator. He was actually surprised when he entered the apartment, it was surprisingly bright. Based on Kokichi’s appearance, he expected it to be dark and almost have a satanic vibe. Instead, the apartment was very neat and quite modern. Kokichi made his way over to his black leather couch in his living room. 

“Thanks,” Shuichi said nervously as he followed Kokichi to his couch. 

“So, I was thinking we could just chill and watch a movie?” Kokichi asked. Shuichi nodded, “Cool! I’ll let you pick the movie!” Shuichi felt panic begin to rise in his body again.  _ What if he thinks my choice is stupid or boring? Oh my gosh, he’s gonna think I'm lame and then never want to see me again _ . Shuichi’s train of negative thoughts was abruptly interrupted by the feeling of a hand being placed on his shoulder. “You okay?” Kokichi asked gently. Shuichi nodded. 

“Yeah, sorry. I was just overthinking things a bit,” Shuichi chuckled. “Why don’t you pick the movie, actually?” 

“Are you sure? I’m definitely going to pick a horror movie, so I hope you don’t get scared easily,” Kokichi laughed maniacally. 

* * *

The two were in the middle of Evil in the Depths III. Shuichi was used to dealing with many graphic and gruesome crime scenes on a day to day basis, so he was pretty good with gory horror movies, but he could not deal with paranormal horror movies. The fact that there was so little that could be proven or disproven genuinely frightened him to think about. Throughout the movie, the two of them found themselves inching closer to one another. Shuichi felt his one hand become much warmer than it already was. He turned his head to his right, where Kokichi was sitting and noticed that Kokichi had grabbed his hand. Shuichi smiled. He did not want to seem like a maniac, but on the inside he was screaming in excitement. 

“Scared yet?” Kokichi whispered in a teasing voice. Shuichi shook his head.

“This actually isn’t that bad. Usually, I hate movies with ghosts,” Shuichi explained. Kokichi cut him off by laughing again.

“Just you wait and see.” 

Kokichi and Shuichi continued to get closer and closer. At one part of the movie, a scene of a girl crawling down the stairs, screaming demonically, caused Shuichi to turn and hide in Kokichi’s shoulder. Kokichi had taken his opportunity to wrap an arm around him. “You okay?” Kokichi asked quietly, watching Shuichi nod in response. They stayed this way for the rest of the movie. Shuichi finding comfort in Kokichi’s arms.

Shuichi felt as if he could finally breathe once the credits rolled. He could feel the tension in his shoulders leave his body as Kokichi rubbed his back soothingly. “Has anyone ever told you you’re adorable?” Kokichi wondered aloud.

“Um, no. Well not since I was like three,” Shuichi chuckled. 

“Well, I’m calling you adorable now,” Kokichi snapped back jokingly, sticking his tongue out. 

Shuichi pulled his phone out of his pocket and checked the time. It was nearing midnight. As much as he enjoyed hanging out with Kokichi, he wanted to be able to catch a somewhat decent Uber driver. He began to sit up from the position he was in. “Thank you so much, Kokichi. I had a lot of fun tonight. I hope we can do it again,” Shuichi smiled. 

Kokichi had a small pout on his face. “Heading out already? That’s okay. We should do this again. Sooner than later,” Kokichi winked as he stood up. Shuichi felt excitement rush through his body once again at the idea that he would get to see Kokichi again soon. 

“I would really like that,” Shuichi said as he followed Kokichi to the front door. “Thank you again. I had a great time.” 

“Me too, but I’m not ready to say bye until I do one last thing,” Kokichi smirked. Shuichi corked his eyebrow and looked at him in confusion. Kokichi reached up to Shuichi’s shoulders and pulled him down, allowing them to make eye contact. Kokichi suddenly placed his lips on top of Shuichi’s. Kokichi’s lips were surprisingly smooth, unlike Shuichi’s which were chapped and rough due to his constant toying with his teeth. Shuichi, although taken by surprise, kissed back with just as much passion as Kokichi. 

They could have stayed this way forever if it wasn’t for that cursed human need to breathe. They both parted, both slightly panting in an attempt to catch their breath. “Wow,” Shuichi whispered. Kokichi nodded in agreement. “Um, does this make you my boyfriend?” Shuichi whispered, unsure how everything was supposed to play out now. 

“Only if you want me to be,” Kokichi said as he wrapped his arms around Shuichi’s neck, pulling him down again for one more kiss. Kokichi teasingly nibbling on Shuichi’s lip before parting again. Kokichi’s brow furrowed. He realized he didn’t want to say goodbye yet. “Fuck it, stay the night. Please?” Kokichi asked, but it ended up sounding more like a plea. Shuichi didn’t even have to weigh the pro’s and con’s before he was nodding his head. Kokichi grabbed his arms and pulled him back into the apartment, kissing him again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> This is my first Danganronpa fic and I hope it was okay! I'm still quite new to this fandom (joined in February) but I hope I did these characters justice! 
> 
> If you'd like to see more Danganronpa oneshots please let me know! 
> 
> Have a great day/night! <3 - Dooni/Dani
> 
> follow me on twitter at @cornonthecabio or on tumblr @dooni


End file.
